Psychology For Dummies
by kAeDe-HiMe
Summary: Coleccion de Drabbles. Y que es lo que pasa cuando la psicología y la magia se mezclan de formas hilarantes; confusión, anormalidad y un mundo de diversión. Gruvia, NaLu, Jerza GaLe.
1. Eros y Tanathos

**Psychology For Dummies.**

La verdad si soy sincera no esperaba sacar esta colección de drabbles ya que estoy colgada con otros proyectos (otras dos colecciones para ser precisos) y no queria dedicarme a otros mientras eso, ademas de contar con la universidad y otros asuntos; pero que se hace la musa de la inspiración llega en mitad del transporte hacia la Uni xD. Por lo que no pude evitar aprovechar su amable inspiracion. Ademas de este ser el primer trabajo que hago de Fairy Tail.

Muchos deben de preguntarse el titulo ¿Por qué ese? y la respuesta es simple, porque he mezclado dos de mis grandes amores: La psicología (carrera que curso en la actualidad) y escribir fics; por lo que estos tienen alguna que otra referencia a la ciencia como tal. Asi que sin aburrirlos les presento esta obra recientemente salida del horno; espero que la disfruten.

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes de Fairy Tail como todo lo referente al tema de las pulsiones **NO** me pertenecen, estos corresponden a **Hiro Mashima** y a **Sigmund Freud** respectivamente yo solo los utilizo para despejar un poco mi mente, sin querer ninguna ganacia monetaria por ello.

**Aclaraciones:**

_Texto en cursiva_: Pensamientos y dialogos.

* * *

**_1. Eros y Tanathos._**

Y allí estaba ese pequeño angelito, al que todos llaman inocentemente Cupido, con su diminuto y adorable ser revoloteando alrededor tuyo; al parecer divertido de ver tu expresión de imbécil al sentir su perfume cerca. Y te arrepientes, te arrepientes tan profunda y deprimentemente, de haber ojeado ese pequeño libro de hojas amarillentas; porque al fin logras comprender lo que significaban aquellas frases sin sentido: "El que juega con sus pulsiones tiene el honor de traer al arquero y al destructor a vivir con él". Porque esa cosa con alas te persigue mientras canturrea empalagosas canciones de amor en tu oído; ¡¿En que jodido lio te has metido?!

Eros, le escuchaste decir alguna vez a la chica de cabellos blancos, quien te miró con extrema ternura cuando le preguntaste y al parecer atiende a esta pues se dirige a ti con una sonrisa amigable; para hablarte del diminuto espirito guardián del amor; así que eso era ¡Amor! Ese maldito duendecillo esta aquí por culpa de ese irracional sentimiento ¡Por todos los dioses! Como si confesarse a alguien fuera tan sencillo ¡Que Kami-sama se apiade de tu alma!

Y ahora observas al pequeño pelirrojo posado en el espejo del baño con el rostro desencajado _¿Cuándo apareció otro mas?_ Preguntas claramente consternado sin alejar la vista de su figura, sin embargo, parece que le causas infinita gracia ya que estalla en carcajadas antes de dirigirse a ti con su adorable voz de elfo: _Ahora parecer ser que ha sido un mago idiota el que ha solicitado nuestra ayuda. _Comenta con sarcasmo y arrogancia; mientras te dedicas a pensar ligeramente enfadado _Aquí nadie esta pidiendo ayuda._

Con los días transcurriendo y las noches desapareciendo empiezas a preguntarte cuando fue que tu cordura se fue por el drenaje, porque así es desde que esos "endemoniados" e invisibles seres (ya que ningún otro lograba distinguir sus figuras) decidieron posarse tan tranquilamente sobre tus hombros; haciendo que hagas cosas tan atípicas a tu carácter, a tu personalidad; eso déjenselo al cabeza de cerilla que es mucho mas impulsivo e idiota. Ya que eso de los sonrojos estúpidos y los arranques de celos quedan mejor con su rosa cabeza.

Y se ven divertidos, jodidamente deleitados desde el momento que accediste a su cita; ella su adorable rostro color carmín y tu con las mejillas ardiendo mientras cenas en algún estúpido y lujoso restaurante de la ciudad. El rubio mirando con ojos melosos y el pelirrojo sonriendo arrogantemente cuando asesinas con la mirada al camarero que los atiende ¡El desgraciado no deja de mirar sus pechos! Pero al final aunque no quieras admitirlo debes agradecer a esos diablillos; la noche ha sido de maravilla y al parecer han logrado llegar a algo, pues besarse en el portal significa algo y el que no puedas dejar de pensar en sus cabellos de cielo tendrá algún valor; si embargo una idea no abandona tu cabeza ¡Algún día te vengaras de ese susodicho Freud y sus estúpidas pulsiones!

* * *

Y bien este es el drabble del día de hoy un Gruvia como no ^^; ya que es mi paring favorita de todo FT ya les sorprendere con el siguiente. Cualquier duda, comentario, sugerencia, insulto, critica constructiva y hasta cartas bombas pueden dejarlas abajo en el botoncito del Rewiew; espero que haya sido de su agrado como lo fue para mi escribirlo.

_Nos leemos pronto._


	2. Pavlov

La verdad lamento subiro tan tarde en la noche, se que no tengo excusa para ello (una cosa que me han enseñado en la Universidad es que las excusas NO existen) pero también se que tengo clases y deberes con estas por lo que no le dedique el debido tiempo a los drabbles (si soy sincera este lo acabe hace unas horas, casi un día) pero eso no significa que este dispi¡uesta a dejar el proyecto ¡Claro que no! Así que con poco de demora les traigo el siguiente de esa colección de drabbles locos; la verdad este es el primer **GaLe** que escribo, por lo que lo disfrute mucho hacerlo.

Un dato curioso para los que no lo sepan: Ivan Pavlov No era psicólogo, era fisiólogo pero es estudiado en la psicología ya que fue pionero un un concepto base en la escuela del conductismo: el condicionamiento clásico.

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de **Fairy Tail** al igual que los conceptos de **Condicionamiento clásico** NO ME PERTENECEN estos pertenecen a** Hiro Mashima** y **la escuela del conductismo**. Yo solo los utilizo como medio de diversión y entretenimiento; al igual que no busco ninguna ganacia monetaria por ello.

* * *

_**2. Pavlov.**_

Y entonces observas con insano desespero el pequeño libro que descansa en tu mesa de noche, vuelves a mirarlo otra vez y un gesto de enamorado te invade, aunque segundos después haces que desaparezca a la fuerza. Alguien de tu calibre no merece degradarse a tan bajo nivel y sin embargo suspiras pesadamente, porque cuando se trata de ella no puedes evitar hacerlo.

Y mientras Lily te observa arrogantemente agarras el libro y lo arrojas a su cabeza; esa desgraciada pantera se burla de ti, aunque una parte tuya lo justifica nunca fuiste un sujeto de mucho pensar; eres mas de usar los puños y eso se nota cuando tratas de descifrar esos extraños conceptos para ti.

¡Maldita enana! ¿Por qué diablos tenían que gustarle todas esas cosas con páginas y letras? ¿Por qué mejor no disfrutaba de cosas "más normales"? Como luchar o patearle el trasero a la llamita; pero no, ella prefería esos apestosos libros y sus interminables paginas que solo daban sueño.

_"Si un estimulo neutro se presenta en conjunto de un estimulo condicionado, dicho estimulo con el tiempo pasa a convertirse en un estimulo condicionado"_ ¡Por todo el amor a los dioses! ¿Qué clase de complicada mierda era esta? Y ¿Por qué diablos Lily parece ahogarse de la risa? ¿Se estará burlando de tu inteligencia? O solo le parece cómica la situación; sea cual sea el caso es irritante y molesto. _Pues si eres tan listo insecto, trata de resolverlo por tu cuenta. _Comentas claramente enfadado por su osadía ¿Quién se cree él para burlarse de alguien tan poderoso?

_Es bastante sencillo mi despistado dragón. _Dice evitando soltar una carcajada, por dentro solo imaginas las numerosas formas de torturarle. _En palabras más claras, el texto dice que todos esos libros que observabas de esa forma tan particular, los ves así porque te recuerdan a la chica ya que ella siempre carga alguno consigo. _Y parpadeas asombrado ¿Cómo esa pantera enana pudo deducirlo tan pronto?

Y con una sonrisa en los labios esperas a que la pequeña de cabellos azules regrese de su dichosa misión _"en compañía de esas dos ratas repugnantes" _(aunque bueno ella no debe saber como llamas a sus "adorados" compañeros) para demostrarle lo listo que eres ahora; y como no si has terminado uno de los tantos libros que te obligo a leer, para que de esa manera te premie como te mereces (sería maravilloso que se besaran en frente de esas dos escorias). Ya veras después como torturaras a ese tal Pavlov; porque ningún desgraciado y asqueroso insecto tiene el derecho a enredarte con conceptos tan complicados como lo son los de condicionamiento clásico.

* * *

La verdad si lo confieso pase lo mismo que Gajeel al leer de condicionamiento clásico: ¡No entendi ni un carajo! la primera vez que lo estudié y al día de hoy aun no lo comprendo del todo y también porque no me gusta mucho el conductismo (es porque me voy mas por el lado del psicoanálisis). Sin embargo me encanto usar esos conceptos para el drabble, porque seamos sinceros; nuestro Dragón Slayer de hierro no es que sea Einstein y como sabemos Levy es bastante lista, por lo que todo lo del conductismo pega con ellos dos xD.

Espero que les guste leerlo como a mi me gusto escribirlo, cualquier comentario, duda sugerencia, intento de asesinato y un largo etc; puede dejarlo en un bonito review.

_Nos leemos pronto._

_Pd: _Soy yo o Frosh es jodidamente tierno *O*


	3. Maslow

Al fin termino este drabble -.-, la verdad siendo franca no pensaba tenerlo para hoy, pero sorprendentemente estuvo para hoy ¡No lo esperaba! Ya que entre tantos trabajos no pense tener ideas para este.

Este es el primer **NaLu** que escribo de maneria seria y que puedo decir combinaro con la teoria humanista fue extremamente divertido. Adore escribir esto :D

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes de **Fairy Tail** y la teoria de la **Piramide de necesidades** **NO** me pertenecen, estos son propiedad de **Hiro Mashima** y de **Abraham Maslow**. Yo solo los utilizo como medio de inspiración para la creacion de mis escritos; al igual que no busco ganancia monetaria alguna por esto.

_Texto en cursiva_- Pensamientos o dialogos

* * *

**_3. Maslow._**

Desde hace un par de días te sientes terriblemente inquieto y no comprendes la razón de ello; porque puede que no seas el sujeto más ilustrado e intelectual pero de todas maneras sabes que esto que te molesta va más allá de toda explicación, o por lo menos de cualquier lógica que no encuentras ahora.

Y mientras el adorable exceed de pelaje azul ronronea cerca de ti, empieza a canturrear dulcemente sobre lo mucho que te gusta la tierna maga estelar, y en un vano intento tratas de apartarlo de un manotazo sin éxito alguno ya que lo esquiva desde el aire; sin embargo no le reprochas mucho, porque al final no sabes si lo que dice es cierto o no ¿ni siquiera tú te comprendes?

Entonces el olor a pergaminos, libros y papel empieza a inundar tus fosas nasales. _Este lugar huele como Levi_, piensas mientras recorres la totalidad del establecimiento con la mirada asombrándote con cada ojeada que diriges en cualquier dirección y como no hacerlo: en toda tú existencia ¡Jamás habías pisado una biblioteca! Bueno solo si contaba pisarla cuando estabas destruyendo el lugar y sus cercanías; ya comprendes porque muchos de la ciudad te llaman bestia, apenas y te interesan esas cosas con olor a papel.

¡Al fin! Por fin consigues uno de esos objetos de papel que logre adaptarse a tu léxico y a tu comprensión, al fin comprendes lo que dices sus párrafos y letras; y eso te alegra infinitamente porque parece que este lugar no es tan aburrido como piensas. Por lo que tomas el pequeño libro y te diriges corriendo a una de las mesas del lugar mientras muchos te mandan a callar por medio de susurros, pero es que no puedes evitar alegrarte, primero tomaste un libro que tenia a un sujeto de barba blanca en su portada y no comprendiste ni mierda de eso del Ello y del Yo; luego tomaste otro libro que hablaba de estímulos y tampoco comprendiste a donde se dirigía; así que cuando estabas por desechar el lugar, el pequeño neko alado dejo caer el libro que ahora llevas en brazos sobre tu cabeza: _"Necesidades" _ leíste rápidamente en el titulo. Puede que esta cosa fuera la solución a tus problemas.

Así que eso era ¡Eureka! La solución siempre había estado delante de tus ojos y en medio de tu despiste no lo notaste ¡Menudo idiota! La solución nunca fue tan simple: _"Suple todas tus necesidades y estarás bien contigo mismo" _era mas o menos la idea que habías comprendido del texto, y pensándolo no era tan complicado de ver porque eso era lo que te faltaba completar, lo que faltaba suplir y satisfacer; ya lo decía el texto: las personas tienen que suplir ciertas necesidades: como el comer, la seguridad, el éxito y el respeto; y según tú todas esos factores ya estaban llenos, tenias comida, amigos, un hogar y mucha confianza en ti mismo; pero algo fallaba y era ¡Una compañera! Así que con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja y corriendo directo al pequeño hogar de la rubia para decirle tus apresuradas conclusiones pero no puedes dejar de pensar: Algún día le darás las gracias a ese anciano con cara amigable; por fin alguien puede explicarte algo sin devanarte los sesos.

* * *

Que puedo comentar al respecto: ¿Por qué la teoria de Maslow? Muy simple ya que cuando la lei me parecio muy sencilla de entender y con un lenguaje mucho mas simple que el que maneja Freud o algunos condustistas (El de Freud es eternamente confuso, ni que decir de Lacan ._.) Por eso me dije a mi misma: _Maslow seria el unico autor que podria leer nuestro Dragón Slayer de fuego sin sufrir un corto circuito cerebral_. Y he allí el resultado de eso: Un drabble totalmente tierno y gracioso.

Espero que les guste tanto como a mi el escribirlo. Y no olviden un review hace a sus escritores querer continuar escribiendo, así que les gusto el drabble pueden comentarlo en el botoncito de abajo, que con gusto respondere ^^.

_Nos leemos pronto..._

**Pd:** Creo que soy la unica que lo piensa...Pero sospecho que Mashima nos prepara un Unison Raid de parte del Gruvia conta Lyon y Sheila.

**Pd dela Posdata:** Los niveles de adorabilidad de Happy son insuperables (bueno mi perro no entra en esa lista, es un caso aislado xD)


	4. Anima

Lo se deberian de matarme y colgarme de la cabeza por no postear antes (Lo se soy una persona **¡HORRIBLE!** T_T) Y de verdad me disculpo muchisimo pero ando en epoca de exames parciales y entre tanto estudio y entrega de trabajos (dos entrevistas y una de ellas clinica) no tuve el tiempo adecuado para escribir. Asi que de verdad lo lamento y espero que este drabble **Jerza** mejore sus animos.

**Disclaimer:** **Fairy Tail** como** la teoria de los arquetipos** **NO** me pertenece; estas son propiedad de **Hiro Mashima** y **Carl Jung**. Yo solo los tomo prestados para dejar volar mi imaginación; al igual que no busca ganancia monetaria por esto.

Blablabla- Narración

_Blablabla_- Dialogos

_"Blablabla"_-Citas del libro en cuestion

* * *

**_4 Anima._**

Así que con la suave brisa de verano te pones a recordar aquellas épocas en las que reían a pesar de las penumbras, donde jugaban aunque el peligro les rozara las espaldas, donde escondían su amor entre gruesos muros de concreto; donde se pertenecían el uno al otro por medio de miradas cómplices; y aunque no quieras, ni lo desees inconscientemente una sonrisa escapa de tus labios; aquellos tiempos eran oscuros pero felices.

Y mientras el ocaso empieza a decaer te dedicas a observarlo con gesto pensativo, un tanto taciturno; porque ese color bermellón que empieza a perderse entre las penumbras del anochecer, te recuerda terriblemente a su ondeante cabellera escarlata, que bailotea llena de gracia y armonía en tus más profundos recuerdos mientras aquel rostro de doncella encantada te dedica una de sus preciosas sonrisas, tan hermosa como sus mechones carmesí. _Esto es lo mejor para ambos_, comentas con melancolía al viento que parece escucharte y a sacudirse por tus palabras.

_No creo que sea lo correcto ¿Crees que lo sea?_, te dice aquella chica de cabellos rosas en compañía de la mujer de cabellos azabaches quien asiente a sus palabras apoyándola. _Debe serlo_, comentas ligeramente indeciso las dos mujeres lo notan; _es lo mejor… ella merece ser feliz_, las féminas te miran ligeramente decepcionadas y una parte de ti también se mueve adolorida y melancólica. Es lo mejor para ella ¿Verdad?

Entonces te dedicas a ojear un poco las paginas de aquel libro que Ultear arrojo a tu cabeza minutos atrás; _Tal vez te aclare un poco las cosas,_ dice antes de alejarse y darte privacidad, por lo que sin perder tiempo empiezas a leer su contenido con premura, hasta que te detienes en una pequeña palabra y su significado. Anima deletreas delicadamente saboreando una a una de las letras.

Así que tus ojos se abren impactados al ver su significado, _"Anima es aquella imagen inconsciente del eterno femenino que posee la psique masculina" _por lo que una ligera sonrisa aparece rápidamente mientras te dedicas a deliberar un par de cuestiones; la primera, que la mujer escarlata, aquella que danza entre lanzas y espadas, es _Tú Anima_. La segunda, que puede que alejarle de ti no sea la más brillante idea; y la tercera que algún día buscaras a ese hombre de apellido Jung para felicitarle por su gran trabajo descifrando a las personas.

* * *

Y aqui termina el drabble de hoy, sugerencias, comentarios, quejas y amenazas pueden dejarlos en el lindo botoncito de Review de abajo (recuerdes los drabbles hacen felices a quienes escriben ^^).

_Nos leemos pronto..._

**Pd:** Soy yo o algo trama el Rogue del futuro ¿?...

**Pd de la pd:** Creo que fui la unica que lloro con el reencuentro de Sting y Lecter ¡Fue conmovedor! :'D


	5. Ánimus

Quinto drabble para todos los que gusten de leerlo, lamento la tardanza, pero dejando le lado mis tediosas disculpas espero que lo disfruten tanto como yo al escribirlo. Otro **Jerza** para ustedes, se podria decir que es la continuación del anterior. Así que: ¡A leer!

**Disclaimer: Fairy Tail** como sus personajes **NO** son de mi propiedad, ya que pertenecen a **Hiro Mashima**; al igual que la **teoria de los arquetipos** pertenece al señor **Carl Jung**, yo solo los utilizo a modo de catarsis durante la escritura de estos. Al igual que no busco ganancia monetaria al hacerlo.

* * *

**_5. Ánimus._**

Y recostada en aquella cama de caoba te dedicas a ojear las paginas de ese libro de caratulas ocre, a sentir su aroma de papel y sabiduría; a degustar, como si de un delicioso pastel de fresas se tratara, el sabor de las palabras impresas; mientras te deleitas rodeada de aquellas placenteras sensaciones. No pensabas que podrías pasar una tarde de esta manera.

Así que supones que la expresión de la pequeña de cabellos azules y desordenados, debió de ser un autentico poema al verte frente al umbral de su puerta con gesto aburrido y preguntando si tendría algún libro adecuado para ti entre los miles que reposaban en su pequeña gran biblioteca.

_Veré que tengo para ti_, responde tímidamente con un poco de nervios en su voz parece ser que la presencia de la temible "_Titania"_ en su habitación le intimida un poco y por tu parte no comprendes el porque; _Soy una chica como cualquier otra, _piensas mientras observas como la mas joven se hunde entre decenas de libros hasta que parece dar con aquel de caratulas ocre. _Espero te guste, _comenta tranquilamente mientras pone en libro sobre tus manos y al tiempo una sonrisilla se asoma en su rostro, eso ultimo te provoca escalofríos; pareciera que la dulce Mc Garden tramara algo en tu contra.

Por lo que un sonrojo violento toma el control de tu cara, haciendo que enrojezca tanto como tu cabello y se caliente con premura; _¿Así que esto planeabas Levy? _Comentas al aire ligeramente sorprendida ¿Desde cuando la dulce Levy piensa perversamente?

"_Ánimus"_, deletreas una y otra vez aquella palabra tratando de descifrar el sabor que deja en tus labios cada vez que le pronuncias, un ligero sabor a flores y vainilla que inconscientemente te recuerda a su perfume y a su persona; aquella que posee cabellos azul eléctrico y voz de terciopelo que hace sonar a tu nombre, dicho en sus labios, como una melodía antigua y perdida entre las eras.

_"Ánimus, es la parte inconsciente masculina que se le atribuye a las mujeres"_ Lees con tranquilidad en ese libro sin perder el tono carmín en tus mejillas. Porque sabes que _Tú Ánimus_ reposa bajo la imagen del chico que hace que te estremezcas, que aunque la distancia y una que otra dificultad les mantenga separados, sabes que al final las cosas se solucionaran y podrán volver a reír juntos como en antaño. Por lo que sonríes bobamente mientras abrazas al libro como si se tratara de un animal de felpa; luego agradecerás a ese Carl Jung por disipar tus dudas.

* * *

¿Que tal quedo? Espero que me digan en un bonito review que pueden escribir en el botoncito de abajo, porque "Un review hace a sus escritores mas felices y les da mas inspiracion" ^^.

Al igual le agradezco a todos aquellos que le ponen dentro de sus favoritos. No saben lo feliz que me hacen con eso, de verdad **¡MUCHAS GRACIAS!** me hecen una personita un poco mas feliz.

Espero poder escribirles otro drabble mas muy pronto, por ahora me despido que aqui son la 1 am.

**_Nos Leemos Pronto..._**

**Pd:** Soy yo o ya quiero el nuevo manga de Fairy Tail?

**Pd de la pd:** ¿Por qué Lucy? fue triste que muriera la Lucy del futuro soy yo o creo que a Natsu su muerte le dio muy duro?


End file.
